


Chaper 1: The Meeting

by Marysilva38



Series: Sebastian Stan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, it might be cute, sebastian stan is a flirty sinamon roll, straight ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marysilva38/pseuds/Marysilva38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one met Sebastian Stan in her lifespawn?<br/>She's a wannabe actress, he's a cute wannabe actor. They hit it off pretty well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaper 1: The Meeting

1 am. New York, some bar.

The group of friends walked into the bar and got very excited. They had just arrived from Portugal and the first thing they decided to do was to go to a bar and get drunk.  
After a couple of drinks they were all dancing, except for Erica Jones, who was sitting at the counter. She was sipping her Long Island Iced Tea when a stranger with deep blue eyes sat next to her.

“Hey”, he said.

“Hello there!” she smiled.

The stranger got a bit closer and introduced himself.

“So, my name is Sebastian and I’m with some friends. And one of them is Ashton Kutcher so could you at least pretend to be interested in what I’m saying?”

Erica laughed.  
“Really? Ashton Kutcher? How did you end up meeting him?” she asked.

“We're like best friends”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Right…”

“Oh c’mon, just give me a chance” he begged, pouting and making puppy dog eyes.  
Erica couldn’t understand if it was the booze, the lights or the cuteness of the guy but she said with a smile.

“Alright Sebastian, hit me with your best shot. Conquer my heart”.

Sebastian laughed and cleared his throat. 

“Oh, here I go: what’s your name?”

“Erica”.

“Thank you, now I know what to call you when I dream of you”.

Erica laughed as she took another sip on her drink.

“Are you from around?” he asked.

“No, I’m from Portugal actually, just got here”.

“And here I was thinking you were from heaven” he winked.

“How about you lover-boy? Are you from New York?”

“Romania” Sebastian answered “But I moved when I was like 10 so I feel like a true American at this point. I still got some family there though."

She smiled and looked at her friends who stopped dancing to stare at her. 

“Oh no, this should be fun” she said.

“What?” Sebastian asked as he looked over to her friends.

“They can’t see me talk to anyone attractive. They simply assume something else is going on”.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“You think I’m attractive?”

She rolled her eyes and continued talking.

“They’ll just assume I’m hitting on you”

“Does that happen often? You hitting on people?”

She smirked at his question. 

“I fail to see how that’s any of your business” she got off the chair “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m done with my drink so I’m gonna dance drunkenly with my friends”.

Sebastian stared at her as she walked over to her friends and started dancing. Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks back and sees that it’s Ashton.

“So, how’d it go? Did she send you away already?”

Sebastian laughed.

“I honestly don’t know. But I feel a connection you know?”

“Yeah right, the same connection you felt with Maggie, but she definitely dumped you”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and starts walking towards Erica.

She was dancing so obviously she didn’t notice Sebastian standing right behind her as she bumped against him. She turned around.

“Oh my, I am so sorry”.

Sebastian smiled “Damn is she drunk”, he thought to himself. He got closer so she could hear him.

“First time in New York?”

She nodded yes.

“Hey, if you want I could give you a tour. Show you around”

“Oh, that would be so nice!” she said slowly as she smiled and touched his face. 

Sebastian smiled and got closer again.

“Yeah so, you could give me your number…”

They exchanged numbers but continued talking until her friends decided to leave. Sebastian called his friends so they would help take the girls home. Of course, the girls went crazy for Ashton Kutcher but Erica held on to Sebastian for the rest of the night for balance.

They left the girls home.

As soon as Sebastian got in the cab home, someone called him.

“Hello?” he picks up.

“Just checking if you gave me the right number” Erica giggled on the other side of the line.

“You should be sleeping”.

“No, you should be sleeping” another round of giggles.

“Erica, I’m hanging up now. Talk to you tomorrow”.

Sebastian hung up and smiled at his cellphone.


End file.
